Sing Along Drabbles Teil 1 die humorvollen
by Mr-Spock1
Summary: Meine Beiträge zu der Sing Along Drabble Challenge aus dem Schreiberlingers Treffpunkt. Hauptcharakter/Pairings: diverse
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_

_Alle bekannten Personen und Orte gehören J.K. Rowling und ich verdiene keinen Cent hieran._

Meine Beiträge zu der Sing Along Drabble Challenge der Schreiberlinge.

Die Aufgabe war, ein Drabble/Doppeldrabble mit/ohne Pointe aus der HP-Welt zu schreiben und eine Zeile aus einem Songtext einzubauen.

Ich habe meine Beiträge unterteilt in ernsthaft und humorvoll, hier also die etwas lustigeren Varianten…

_Meine Beta ist wie immer Lapislazuli. Danke, Süße!_

_Der erste Hauch einer Idee entstand, als ich Kapitel 5 von „Ancient Magic" von__** Headmistress X **__gelesen habe. Dafür Danke, Headmistress!_

.

_Aber ein besonderes Danke gilt __**Angelika**__, die diese erste Inspiration unbewussterweise zu einem Doppeldrabble anwachsen ließ. Deshalb möchte ich ihr dieses Drabble widmen._

_Mit ihrer unerschütterlichen Courage, ihrer Fairness und ihrer unbedingten Aufrichtigkeit wäre sie hervorragend im Hause Gryffindor aufgehoben und teilt viele Eigenschaften mit „unserer" Deputy Headmistress McGonagall._

* * *

Der erste Platz der Challenge war die:

**Lehrerkonferenz**

„Nun, da sonst alles besprochen ist, will ich ein etwas brisanteres Thema ansprechen."  
Albus Dumbledore sah ernst in die Runde und verzichtete sogar darauf, Zitronenbonbons anzubieten.

„Es gab' eine Zeit, eine Zeit voller Zärtlichkeit, da wurde Knuddeln und Knutschen und Lieben immer groß geschrieben. Ich denk' gern' zurück an die Zeit voll Harmonie und Glück. Und das hätte ich auch gerne wieder so!

Severus, es geht mich nichts an, was du in deiner Freizeit machst, aber ich muss darauf bestehen, dass du aufhörst, Miss Granger nachzustellen."

Snapes Gesichtszüge entgleisten.

„Außerdem muss ich Professor Sprout dringend darum ersuchen, sich nicht ständig bei Professor Flitwick nach Schneewittchen zu erkundigen."  
Die Angesprochene kicherte verhalten.

„Remus, wenn ich noch einmal mitbekomme, dass du versuchst, drei der Schulgeister dazu zu überreden, Severus an Weihnachten aufzusuchen, werde ich mir das mit deiner Anstellung überlegen müssen."

Remus nickte gottergeben und versuchte, nicht zu grinsen.

„Und zu dir, Argus Filch. Es ist mir vollkommen egal, auf welche geistigen Höheflüge du dich begeben möchtest. Trotzdem geht es nicht, dass du Minerva als ‚Catwoman' bezeichnest, einerlei, wie sexy du sie dir in schwarzem Leder vorstellst!"

Kurzfristig entgleisten auch Minervas Gesichtszüge, dann sprintete Filch von Panik erfüllt zur Tür hinaus.

„Zitronenbonbon?"

* * *

_„Guildo hat euch lieb" – Guildo Horn_


	2. Chapter 2

Einer der sieben 3. Plätze der Challenge…

**Schadenfreude**

Ein sanftes Lächeln zupfte an Hermines Lippen., während sie noch immer auf Severus wartete. Dass er ausgerechnet an diesem Tag so herumtrödeln musste! Zunehmend ungeduldig schaute sie auf die Uhr und strich zum zehnten Mal ihre Robe glatt.

„Severus, beeil dich! Wir kommen noch zu spät!"

Nichts.

„Hast du gehört?"

„Freude, schöner Götterfunken, Tochter aus Elysium…", tönte es laut und falsch aus dem Badezimmer, bevor Severus die Tür so schwungvoll öffnete, dass er sie beinahe aus den Angeln hob.

„Bist du fertig, Hermine? Wir sind spät dran. Ich möchte auf gar keinen Fall verpassen, wenn Trelawney durch die Führerscheinprüfung fällt!"

* * *

_Beethoven/Schiller_

_9. Sinfonie/ Ode an die Freude_


	3. Chapter 3

Noch ein dritter Platz:

**Flirt**

„Miss Granger, was machen Sie denn noch hier? Es ist spät und Sie sollten längst im Gryffindor-Turm sein!", rügte McGonagall ihre Star-Schülerin.

„Ach Professor, ich hatte noch soviel Arbeit! Ich habe stundenlang die komplette Bibliothek durchforstet, aber ich konnte kein Buch finden, in dem stünde, wie ich die absolut wunderbarste Frau im Schloss verführen könnte", gestand Hermine und warf McGonagall einen derart feurigen Blick zu, dass sie damit selbst quatschnasses Holz hätte in Brand setzen können.

McGonagall fehlten die Worte, sprachlos starrte sie das Mädchen an. Sie öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn aber mangels passender Worte sofort wieder, als plötzlich hinter ihr eine Stimme ertönte.

„Okay, du hast die Wette gewonnen", grummelte Harry und zog sich den Tarnumhang vom Kopf.

„Professor McGonagall ist eindeutig sprachlos, das hätte ich nicht für möglich gehalten."

Er drückte Hermine seinen Wetteinsatz in die Hand und trollte sich, den Umhang hinter sich herschleifend.

McGonagall starrte Harry nachdenklich nach, bevor sie sich wieder zu Hermine umdrehte, die sie stirnrunzelnd betrachtete.

„Etwas Besseres ist Ihnen nicht eingefallen?", fragte sie halb ärgerlich, halb amüsiert.

„Girls just wanna have fun", grinste Hermine und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ihr Anteil, Professor."

Hermine teilte die Galleonen wie vereinbart zwischen ihnen auf.

* * *

_„Girls just wann have fun" – Cyndi Lauper_


	4. Chapter 4

Und mein dritter „dritter Platz"…

**Weltherrschaft**

Voldemort sah seine treu ergebenen Todesser streng an.

„Wir haben alle möglichen Sachen ausprobiert, um die Weltherrschaft an uns zu reißen. Es hat nichts funktioniert. Wir werden nun einen neuen Weg gehen, einen Weg, den die Muggel scharenweise in die Unterwerfung treibt! Ich werde Hohlköpfen demonstrieren, was ich meine!" Verächtlich schaute er auf ihre fragenden Gesichter hinab, hob seinen Zauberstab und sprach eine Beschwörung.

Severus Snapes Gesichtszüge entgleisten.

Lucius Malfoys Kinnlade machte schmerzhafte Bekanntschaft mit der Tischplatte.

Der Dunkle Lord stand in schwarzes Leder gewandet vor ihnen, schrabbelte auf einer Gitarre herum und gröhlte:

„I'm on a highway to hell…"

* * *

_"Highway to hell" - AC/DC_


	5. Chapter 5

**Anweisungen**

„Zieh die Schuhe aus, bring den Müll raus, pass auf's Kind auf und dann räum hier auf. Ich muss sofort los!"

Verdattert von diesem Anraunzer hob er die Augenbrauen und öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu entgegnen, kam aber nicht dazu. Sofort fuhr sie ihm in die Parade.

„Wenn du das hast, schälst du die Kartoffeln und putzt das Gemüse."

„Grrmpf…"

„Und denk dran, du wolltest noch den Kamin fegen!"

„Ja, aber…"

„Ich bin in drei Stunden zurück, dann können wir in Ruhe plaudern."

Sie wirbelte hinaus und Ron sah ihr verblüfft nach.

Warum war er bloß bei Ginny eingezogen?

* * *

_„Zieh die Schuhe aus" - Roger Cicero_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hässlich**

„Ich finde ihn hässlich, Minerva!" Albus deutete verstohlen auf Severus.

„Hässlich?", fragte sie entrüstet.

„Ja. Er ist mager, seine Haare sind strähnig und er riecht", teilte Albus ihr mit.

„Er ist liebenswert und klug", schoss sie zurück und bedachte Albus mit einem finsteren Blick, die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen.

Sie erhob sich und ging zu ihrem so geschmähten Freund hinüber, der ihr aus seinen ausdrucksstarken dunklen Augen abwartend entgegensah. Minerva streckte die Hand aus und strich ihm liebevoll übers Haar.

Albus murmelte:  
„Und er ist dochhässlich!"

„Every dog has his day", konterte Minerva, leinte ihren Severus an und führte ihn Gassi.

* * *

_„Every dog has his day" – Cadillac Moon_


	7. Chapter 7

**Modern**

„Das willst du doch nicht wirklich tun?"  
Mit panisch geweiteten Augen starrte Severus auf Hermine, die mit einer riesigen Schere hantierte.

„Natürlich", erwiderte sie streng. „So kannst du wirklich nicht länger herumlaufen!"  
„Du machst mich zum Gespött von ganz Hogwarts", begehrte er auf.

„Unsinn", widersprach Hermine ungeduldig, „dieser Schnitt ist jetzt modern!"  
„Ich mag den alten Schnitt! Ich will es nicht modern!"  
„Typisch Mann", grummelte sie, warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu und fuchtelte drohend mit der Schere herum.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, was du hast. Ich werde dir trotzdem eine neue Robe in slytheringrün schneidern! Kleider machen Leute, Severus!"

* * *

_„Kleider machen Leute" - Ben_


	8. Chapter 8

**Sinnfreie Beschäftigung**

„Albus, diese Idee ist kindisch!"

„Minerva, bitte. Mir zuliebe."

„Das ist eine vollkommen sinnfreie Beschäftigung."

„Nun sei doch nicht so. Alles hat einen Sinn, aber wenn etwas keinen Sinn hat, muss es ja den Sinn haben, keinen Sinn zu haben, also kann es den Sinn, keinen Sinn zu haben, nicht geben. Außerdem macht Blindekuh Spaß!"

„Na schön", lenkte sie ein, „aber wehe, du erzählst jemandem davon!"

„Nie mehr Schule, keine Schule mehr! Und Privat, Frau Studienrat, sind Sie doppelt so apart", trällerte Albus und winkte Minerva mit einem Tuch zu. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, erkannte aber, dass sie sich nicht aus der Affäre ziehen konnte.

Seufzend ergab Minerva sich in ihr Schicksal und ließ sich die Augen verbinden. Auf allen Vieren kroch sie durchs Zimmer und tastete suchend über den Teppich.

Als Albus rief:

„Heiß, ganz heiß", ertaste Minerva zwei Eier. Direkt darüber fühlte sie ihn und wühlte in seinen Haaren.

„Oh, was für ein Riese," seufzte sie und streichelte ihn.

„So ist es gut", sagte er, „immer schön streicheln, damit er sich an Dich gewöhnt."

Sie konnte nicht länger warten, riss sich das Tuch von den Augen und freute sich über den Hasen, der in ihrem Osternest saß!

* * *

_„Nie mehr Schule" - Falco_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Ungeahnte Nähe**_

Hermine erinnerte sich nur zu gut daran, wie er sie auf seinen Armen getragen hatte. Noch nie zuvor hatte sie sich derart geborgen und sicher gefühlt. Sie hatte den rauen schwarzen Stoff seiner Robe an ihrer Wange gespürt und sie hatte seinen unverkennbaren Duft nach Kräutern und Holzrauch gerochen, während seine sehnigen Arme ihren Körper fest umschlungen hielten. Sie hatte sich gewünscht, dass dieser Moment niemals enden würde…

Gelegentlich hatte sie fast scheu zu ihm aufgesehen, seine dunklen Augen

Verwandelten ihre Knie jedes Mal wieder in weichen Gummi.

Schließlich hatte er sie auf dem Bett abgesetzt und auf sie herabgesehen.

„I see your face in firelight, I hold you close in memory. And even though I know you're gone, I know you're here", tönte es in ihrem Geist.

"Wenn Sie das nächste Mal über eine Katze stolpern möchten, Miss Granger, dann stellen Sie bitte sicher, dass es sich dabei um McGonagall handelt. Dann kann sie Sie nämlich ins Schloss zurückbringen. Ich gehe jetzt und benachrichtige Madame Pomfrey, damit sie das Skele-Wachs mitbringt und den Bruch ordentlich behandeln kann."

„Vielen Dank, Professor Snape."

Kopfschüttelnd fügte er hinzu:  
„Wie kann man nur so dumm sein?" Damit ließ er Hermine im Krankensaal alleine.

* * *

_„Closer" – Barbra Streisand_


	10. Chapter 10

**Wie kannst du nur?**

„Ich glaube nicht, dass wir das tun sollten."

Severus runzelte die Stirn und starrte Minerva an.

Ihr Einwand beschäftigte ihn, das konnte sie sehen.

Schließlich ließ er sich zu einer Antwort herab:

„Warum nicht? Poor is the man whose pleasures depend on the permission of another."

Wieder streckte er seine Hand aus und wollte mit seiner ursprünglichen Absicht fortfahren.

„Severus, ich glaube nicht, dass Albus davon begeistert wäre. Es würde sicher seine Gefühle verletzen, wenn er dahinter kommt, was wir hier tun. Das kannst du doch nicht wollen!"

„Was ist schon dabei, Minerva? Ich kaufe ihm morgen einfach neue Zitronenbonbons!"

* * *

_„Justify my love" - Madonna_


	11. Chapter 11

**Wunder gibt es immer wieder**

Kummervoll und zutiefst betrübt schaute Severus auf sein bestes Stück hinab.

„Hermine, er steht nicht mehr."  
„Severus, das ist doch nicht so schlimm", tröstete sie.

„Ist es doch", schniefte er. „Aber das musst du ja jetzt sagen, weil du ihn kaputtgemacht hast. Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass du nicht so rauh damit umgehen sollst. Zuviel Reibung verträgt er eben nicht."

„Ich werde das schon wieder in Ordnung bringen, keine Sorge", versprach Hermine zuversichtlich. Lächelnd hob sie den Zauberstab und sprach:

„Reparo!"

Und Severus ramponierter und wackeliger Lieblingstränkekessel stand wieder wie eine Eins.

„Wunder gibt es immer wieder", staunte er.

* * *

_„Wunder gibt es immer wieder" - Katja Ebstein_

* * *

Danke an unseren großen Chef Tanja, die mir diese Inspiration während eines Beratungsgespräches im Laden zukommen ließ. /gg/


	12. Chapter 12

**Rache**

„Ich werde ihn finden und ihn dafür zur Rechenschaft ziehen", bemerkte Harry grimmig und schob die Brille hoch, die ihm in der Aufregung bis bald auf die Nasenspitze gerutscht war.

„Harry, du bist entweder überaus mutig oder vollkommen plemplem", konstatierte Hermine mit mehr als nur einem Hauch von Besorgnis.

„Ha! Ich werde ihn in seinen schwarzgewandeten, abgrundtief bösen und ganz und gar nicht sexy Hintern treten! I'm gonna getcha, it's a matter of fact!"

"Vielleicht solltest du dir das lieber noch mal überlegen", wandte auch ein recht bleicher Ron ein.

„Warum? Snape kann nicht einfach meinen Goldfisch ins Klo spülen!"

* * *

_"I'm gonna getcha good" – Shania Twain_


	13. Chapter 13

**Zu alt?**

Erschöpft, außer Atem und noch immer feucht ließ Minerva sich neben Hermine fallen und lehnte ihren Kopf an die Schulter der Freundin, die den Kopf zu Minerva drehte und sie anlächelte.

„Geschafft?"  
„Und wie! Manche Dinge sollte man ab einem gewissen Alter wohl besser unterlassen", erklärte Minerva bedauernd.

„Unsinn! Es kommt nicht auf das Alter an, sondern auf den Spaß, den man dabei hat! Davon mal abgesehen, ich fand dich richtig gut!"  
„Ernsthaft?"  
„Oh, I keep watching You. Ich habe dich nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen gelassen."

Minerva errötete.

„Es schafft nicht jeder, den Riesenkraken im Wettschwimmen zu schlagen!"

* * *

_"Watching You" – Melissa Etheridge_

.

_Für meine Moni, die den Doppelsinn in mehr als einer Hinsicht zu schätzen weiß!_


End file.
